El Hermano De Mi Mejor Amiga
by misscullen8520
Summary: -¿que quieres?–pregunte fría -Que manera de saludar, Hola Edward, cuanto te extrañe, mira que guapo te has puesto–dijo como para que me comportara mejor -Hola –lo mire- feliz?- -Oye que sucede contigo? –me miro confundido- -Nada–conteste fría sirviéndome agua- -Cual es tu problema? –esta vez su sonrisa se borro- -Tu , eres mi problema–le pique el pecho con mi dedo-Tu estas aqui.
1. El Comienzo De Todo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo la historia es MIA. **

**Soy nueva en esto, asi que espero que les guste.**

**El comienzo de todo**

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Es hermoso empezar de nuevo en un colegio nuevo, donde no conoces a nadie y todo es tan desconocido. Nótese el sarcasmo. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero soy bella para todo el mundo, al menos para mis conocidos. Llevo 3 días en este colegio nuevo, y todavía no conozco mucha gente.

La historia de cómo llegue a formar parte de este nuevo mundo es muy sencilla y se puede describir en una sola palabra: MUDANZA.

Crecí y nací en , pero mis padres, en especial mi madre decidieron "cambiar de aires" por lo que me arrastraron con ellos a este nuevo lugar, Inglaterra. No me quejo, es un país muy bonito, lo que no es bonito es empezar en una escuela nueva.

Afortunadamente no estoy sola, mi mejor amiga Rosalie Cullen, viene a este mismo instituto. Mi historia con ella es muy linda, ya que, ambas crecimos juntas, sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella y su hermano eran muy pequeños, y ambos vivían con su madre al lado de nuestra casa, por lo que nos hicimos buenas amigas. Lamentablemente cuando cumplió 13, su familia se mudó a Inglaterra, pero jamás perdimos el contacto y ahora 5 años después volvemos a encontrarnos, ella con 18 años y yo con 17 años.

-DESPIERTA SWAN O JURO QUE MIS AMENAZAS SE HARAN REALIDAD- sentí como unos brazos movían mi dormido cuerpo, comencé a protestar y a maldecir.

-5 minutos más-

-ya tuviste como 15 minutos, despierta-

-ya rose, ya estoy despierta, enserio amiga deberías considerar la idea de unirte al equipo de lucha- me apoye en el cabecero de la cama y frote mis ojos.

-y tu deberías considerar la idea de invernar, enserio Bells, me cuesta horrores levantarte- ambas reímos- vamos, se hace tarde.

Ambas desayunamos rápidamente y emprendimos la marcha hacia el instituto.

Llegamos y rose rápidamente me indico donde quedaban mis clases, me acompaño a la primera y se fue por su lado, ya que, ambas teníamos distintas clases. Antes de entrar al salón, vi como una chica con típico aspecto de zorra estaba molestando a una estudiante. Nose porque pero rápidamente me dirigí allí.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Tienes mugre en el cerebro? No me respondas, seguro que si, solo hay que verte para darse cuenta la clase de niña que eres- la rubia me miro de arriba abajo y dejo de prestar atención a la estudiante, para centrarla en mí.

-¿y tú quien te crees que eres?- en posición defensiva

-yo no me creo nadie, soy quien soy y punto, déjala en paz-

-¿Brandon es tu amiguita? Es tan tierno- dijo haciendo una especie de puchero, supuse que Brandon es la chica que ella estaba molestando-oblígame niña-

-si así lo quieres…- en verdad no conocía esta chica pero la iba a ayudar, de eso estaba segura.

-quiero ver que lo intentes- me reto

-te enseñare que con la gente no te vuelves a meter- rápidamente saque mi jugo de la mochila y se lo avente en su blusa, ella solo agito sus manos, tome a Brandon del brazo y nos dirigimos al baño.

-gracias por ayudarme, pero te has ganado una peligrosa enemiga- dijo lavando sus manos

-¿ella? No me hagas reír- ella sonrió- apropósito, ¿Brandon es tu apellido verdad?- asintió-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alice, ¿tú eres Isabella Swan?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-eres muy mencionada entre los chicos- reímos

-supongo que eso es bueno- esta chica me transmitía paz, a leguas se notaba que era una persona tranquila y que jamás se metía con nadie- oye Alice, ¿Cómo se llama la niñata plástica que te estaba molestando?

-Tania Denali- dijo, y miro su reloj- oh, llegaras tarde a tus clases-

-no te preocupes, se mentir-ambas nos quedamos conversando unos 40 minutos, hasta que cada una se fue a su siguiente clase. Al parecer llegar tarde se estaba convirtiendo en un nuevo habito.

-señorita Swan, llega tarde-la profesora se veía enojada, así que me acerque a ella

-lo siento es que estoy en mis días, y me manche- dije casi en un susurro para que solo ella pudiera oírlo., asintió, me pregunto si necesitaba algo, yo negué y luego me fui a buscar un lugar para sentarme.

Había un lugar disponible al lado de un chico que se veía amable.

-¿en qué lio te metiste ahora Swan?- dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida

-en ninguno, soy un Ángel

-eres linda como uno, pero no creo que lo seas, apropósito, me llamo Seth- le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo, la clase termino y me dirigí al salón de química, para mi suerte allí estaba Alice hablando con un chico, me acerque a ella.

-Alice, estaremos juntas en química- la mire, ignorando al chico

-genial- me abrazo

-mmm… hola- dijo el chico, para que notemos su presencia-

-ah hola, ¿tú quién eres?-dije de forma amable

-Alec Vulturi, ¿tú eres la bonita Isabella Swan?- asentí

-no bromeabas con lo de los chicos- mire a Alice- mucho gusto Vulturi, bien iré a buscar un asiento.

Comencé con mi búsqueda hasta que encontré un asiento vacío al lado de un chico rubio

-disculpa-toque su espalda- ¿está ocupado este lugar?

-no, claro que no, puedes sentarte- apoye mi mochila en el banco, y pude ver como mi nueva amiga nos miraba, no entendí, luego le preguntaría-¿eres Swan cierto?

-wow 3 días y ya soy famosa- hice un gesto de victoria, el rubio rio.

-¿no eres amiga de Denali, cierto?

-oh por favor, me insultas al decirme eso, ni siquiera la soporto.

-creo que nos llevaríamos bien- luego recordé que no sabía su nombre, el lo noto- soy Jasper

La clase comenzó cuando la maestro entro al salón, Jasper era muy divertido, y casi toda la hora nos la pasmos riendo. Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el termino de clases sono, el me pregunto si quería comer con ellos.

-no lose, "comer con nosotros" me suena a mucha gente.

-vamos bella, solo somos mis amigos y yo- finalmente accedí.

-entonces ¿cuento contigo para el recreo?- volvió a recordar, asentí

-claro, tengo descanso luego de-pensé un poco- arte

-te estaré esperando afuera de tu salón- dijo y luego se fue.

Me acerque a Alice, se notaba molesta

-hey, ¿estás bien?-

-dudo que te importe siendo tan linda, ¿por me hablas eh?- estaba a la defensiva.

-tranquila, solo quería saber si estabas bien.-reaccione de la misma forma, me sentí agredida.

-lo siento-dijo más calmada-es que… - se quedó callada

-tranquila Alice, se nos conocemos hace una hora, pero soy confiable-

-me enoja un poco que hables con Jasper- y mi cabeza hizo una clic.

-entiendo, es una situación de amor, te gusta Jasper- asintió, estaba sonrojada- no tienes de que preocuparte, me parece un chico muy agradable y atractivo, pero no es mi tipo, jamás tendría algo con él, y más ahora sabiendo que te gusta- me sonrió- para eso somos amigas ¿no?- asintió y me abrazo- es más te ayudare a conquistar a ese chico eh.

-¿enserio?

-claro, estás hablando con bella Swan, experta en chicos, romance y moda- me hice la diva, ella rio

-y si Swan no se apura llegara tarde a su clase.

-rayos, esto ya se me está haciendo costumbre, adiós linda, nos vemos luego.

Salí casi corriendo, llegue al salón y por suerte no estaba la maestra , me senté alado de Rosalie, era clase de artes así que juntaban varios cursos, me senté al lado de mi amiga y de su novio, Emmett.

-hey pecas- me grito mi rubia amiga

-cállate Cullen- ellos solo rieron.

-Hey swan- me dijo Emmett-

-hellooooooo- nos saludamos con esos típicos Saludos de manos de hombros, o algo asi, ya que, Emmett comenzó a mover los dedos de una forma extraña y yo le seguí el juego.

-dios, ustedes me dan vergüenza- rose se tapó la cara, nosotros reímos.

-humana menor, me entere que bañaste a Tania, choca esos cinco-

-si es cierto, y no me digas humana menor, porque en eso caso tu serias un mono gigante

-jajajaja eres mala Swan-

-oye Bells, ¿vendrás esta tarde a casa?, sabes que mi hermano regresa hoy de su viaje, y bueno, quiero que estés conmigo.

-cuenta con eso amiga-

No sabía mucho del hermano de rose, ya que, no lo veía hace mucho y cuando él tenía 8 años se fue a vivir con su padre porque al parecer quería tener una carrera de cantante o algo así. Lo vi en fotos, y tenía que reconocer que era muy guapo, pero tenía aspecto de ser el típico chico mujeriego, e infiel.

Ok, lo volvería a ver de nuevo hoy en la tarde, y me sacaría las dudas.

Ok, hasta acá llego el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, fue como una introducción de lo que va a ser esta novela que ya está terminada, solo tengo que ir subiendo los capítulos.

Gracias, por leer.

Saludos.

Misscullen8520


	2. Nuevas Dudas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. MEYER, solo la historia es MIA.**

**Capítulo 2: "Nuevas Dudas" **

El profesor entro al salón, e inmediatamente todo el mundo hizo silencio, el señor Patrick comenzó a relatar sobre grandes artistas contemporáneos, estaba interesante, eso había que reconocerlo, luego cada uno tenía que realizar un trabajo con temperas y acuarelas. Yo solo reía de la "cosa" que Emmett estaba dibujando, primero comenzó siendo un bosque, luego le dio forma de parque de diversiones, para luego acabar en… nada. Él se defendía diciendo que era "arte abstracto" y que yo no tenía esa visión artística que el sí tenía.

-hey Bells, ¿comes con nosotros hoy?- mi amiga agarro sus cosas, la clase había acabado

-lo siento rose, pero me invito un amigo a comer con sus amigos- ambos miraron, y rieron del trabalenguas que yo acababa de decir.

-¿con que un amigo cierto?- movió sus codos golpeo los míos.

-oso, deja de codearme- genial, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos, y Emmett comenzaba a fastidiar de nuevo, con amor obviamente- ¿no habrá un amiguito interesante?- seguía con ese tonito medio afeminado.

-mmm… no, creo que no, y rose… mejor has callar a tu intento de macho o lo hare yo- ella rio, y le dio un casto beso a Emmett- bien, no quiero ver estas cosas-hice cara de asco, ellos solo rieron-así que mejor me voy yendo que me están esperando-

Me despedí de ambos, y Jasper se encontraba a la salida de mi salón, justo como lo había prometido.

-¿vamos?- tomo mi mochila como todo un caballero, y me jalo suavemente de la mano, para mi desgracia Alice nos vio, al parecer estaba saliendo del baño, yo rápidamente saque mi mano de la de Jasper-¿sucede algo?

-nada… es solo que tengo una cortadura y me duele, tranquilo no es nada grave- el seguía caminando hasta que me detuve- lo siento, recordé que debo hacer algo primero, tu vete adelantando, que yo los alcanzo en la cafetería- asintió y desapareció en el cumulo de estudiantes.

Comencé a buscar con la mirada a Alice, hasta que la vi, al parecer iba algo apurada, casi tuve que correr para poder alcanzarla.

-Alice, ¿todo bien?- toque su espalda

-claro que sí, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-Jasper- ella agacho a cabeza

-mira bella, es evidente que tú le gustas, y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto-trato de sonreír, no lo logro-corre ve con ellos, todos quieren hacerlo, todos quieren estar con los "populares"- hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-disculpa, ¿tú me ves cara de "soy igual que todos y todas"?-dije haciéndome la ofendida

-claro que no, mejor ve con ellos, te están esperando-me miro

-acompáñame Alice, necesito que alguien este conmigo para que no se me suba lo popular a la cabeza- bromee, ella sonrió.

-no, jamás, no me dejaran-

-ok, al menos siéntate con Rosalie- me miro, al parecer no conocía a mi mejor amiga- ¿Rosalie Cullen?-

-no te preocupes bella, igual gracias por todo- dijo y se fue.

Al llegar a la cafetería comencé a buscar a Jasper, hasta que lo vi y me acerque. Junto a él se encontraba un grupo de chicos, en el cual también estaban Seth y Vulturi.

-hey, ¿la lindura comerá con nosotros?- pregunto Alec, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

-no la incomodes Vulturi- le pego en el brazo- ven, bella siéntate aquí- me aparto un lugar junto a él, yo me senté,

-gracias jazz- me acomode, pero antes de que pudiera probar bocado alguno vi como Tania estaba molestando de nuevo a mi nueva amiga.

Esta chica ya me estaba haciendo enfadar de verdad, me haría sacar mi lado diva, y ahí sí que se iban a armar problemas. Nunca supe si mi impulsividad era una bendición o una maldición, a veces era bueno, otras… no tanto.

Me levante como alma que lleva el diablo y me puse enfrente de Tania.

-pensé que con el enjuague del otro día te había quedado mínimamente claro, que no tienes derecho a molestar ni meterte con otras personas, y menos con chicas como ella- apunte a Alice- que estoy segura que jamás te ha hecho nada ¿Qué NO TE QUEDO CLARO?- esta vez eleve mi vos, y prácticamente llame la atención de todos los presentes, quienes miraban con curiosidad.

-awww es la dulce Swan, la amiga más dulce y tierna del universo, pero tu- me apunto- me debes una por la del otro día

-sabes… en lugar de "popular", como tú dices ser, pareces brabucona.

-¿quieres ver que te golpee como una?

-te doy un consejo Tania… viendo tus manos, puedo decirte que esa manicura barata no aguantara un puño, así que si quieres conservar tus uñas de segunda calidad te conviene tener tu mano bien guardadita en el bolsillo.

-lárgate Swan, nadie te quiere en esta escuela.

-a mí no me interesa, quien me quiera o quien no, yo vine a estudiar aquí, no a acostarme con chicos… como tú- la apunte de forma sobradora, yo también podía ser mala, incluso mas que ella.

-claro, porque te veías muy decente allí, rodeada de chicos, vi como mirabas a Clearwater, como coqueteabas con Vulturi, y bue… ni hablar de hale, casi te le avientas- maldita, sabia que Jasper era el punto débil de Alice.

- ¿Qué le estas diciendo a mi amiga?-Rosalie se acercó a nosotras.

-eres patética Swan, necesitas a alguien mayor para que te defienda-se metió un chica que se encontraba al lado de Tania, su "amiga"… o clon, como sea.

-cállate Irina, nadie te metió en esto- cuando rose se enojaba, daba miedo.

-bella, no es ninguna zorra, lo que pasa es que tú, mosca muerta, le tienes envidia, porque ella con un pestañeo atrae a todos los chicos que tú quieres en tu cama, ella es bonita e inteligente, no tiene por qué andar revoleando sus pechos como tú, me das lastima Denali- me seguía defendiendo Rosalie.

-claro Cullen, pero al parecer eso no es lo que pensaba tu queridísimo hermanito cuando estaba conmigo-

-el andaba contigo por lastima Tania, es muy triste que solo los chicos te utilicen por querer estar contigo una noche, eres como un trapo viejo, cuando se aburren de ti, te desechan.

-Edward muere por mí-dijo la oxigenada

Esta situación estaba acabando con mi paciencia, así que hice lo mas productivo que se me ocurrio en ese momento y le tape la boca a Tania.

-asshh, ya cállate Tania, me aburres… como hoy me levante bondadosa, te voy a dar otro consejo, creo que es algo riesgoso que uses tops tan ajustados, imagínate que reviente uno de tus pechos falsos-se escucharon risas

-eres una maldita Swan-

-mejor vámonos- tome a Alice del brazo, y las tres nos dirigimos al baño.

-niña, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-sí, gracias Rosalie, en realidad gracias a las dos- Alice, se veía apenada, ambas le dedicamos una sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarla un poco

-¿bella?- sentí que una voz masculina, con ese sexy acento británico dijo mi nombre, Salí del baño.

-hola Alec- luego visualice que Jasper se encontraba a su lado- siento haberlos dejado plantados en el almuerzo, pero estaban molestando a una amiga y eso no es aceptable.

-no claro que no- me dijo Jasper

-¿tu estas bien?

-claro que si Alec, mejor que nunca- Jasper me entrego mi mochila, y yo le agradecí.

-oye Swan, ¿me ayudarías con algo?

-claro que si jazz-

-bien… estoy enamorado de alguien y nose como acercarme-

-¿Quién es?-

-es…

-espera, si me dices que es Tania, te aviso que tengo un martillo en mi mochila y no me da miedo usarlo.

-con razón pesa tanto- los tres reímos, jazz miro a Alec

-ok ok- levanto sus manos- a buen entendedor pocas palabras, nos vemos luego chicos- y se fue.

-¿me dirás hale?- tomo mis manos y nos apartó un poco de la puerta del baño para que las chicas no escucharan.

-bien, tú la conoces, es tu amiga… ¿Qué te digo? Es una chica preciosa, dulce, angélical, inteligente, tímida…

-¿así?- comencé a pensar yo era nueva en este lugar, no conocía a mucha gente.

-es…

-Bells, te tengo que… -noto la presencia de Jasper- ay lo siento, perdón por interrumpir- dijo tímidamente Alice y desapareció.

-jazz, jazz… dime por favor, la intriga me está matando-

-¿Alice?- rose salió del baño y se acerco

-ella- dijo jazz, me sorprendí

-¿ella?-volví a preguntar, ¿a Jasper le gustaba Rosalie?

-¿Quién?-pregunto rose

-Jasper, ¿te gusta ella?- señale a rose- ¿te gusta Rosalie?

-¿por ella a quien te refieres?- dios, esto se estaba volviendo tan confuso, hasta yo estaba perdida en mis propias preguntas.

-¿lo digo enfrente de ella?- pregunte, el asintió- Brandon- el volvió a asentir-

-OH POR DIOS TE GUSTA BRANDON- inmediatamente callamos a mi amiga

-wow, esto es genial, ni 2 segundos de haberlo revelado y ya lo sabe medio país gracias a tu amiga- yo reí y rose se limitó a disculparse, luego miro su reloj y salió del baño, prometiendo no revelar nada de lo sucedido recién.

-cierto, tenemos clases-

-tienes razón jazz casi se me olvida-

-¿jazz?-pregunto extrañado

-sí, suena lindo para ti- el rio- y respecto a lo de Alice, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella-

-tienes razón bella, bueno ahora si tengo que irme- se despidió y salió de allí, yo también hice lo mismo, las siguientes clases pasaron a un ritmo normal, nada fuera de lo común. Cuando Salí de mi última clase, Alec se encontraba recostado en mi casillero.

-hey Vulturi-

-hola Swan, ¿me preguntaba si… tu sabes, quieres ir a tomar un helado o salir a caminar por ahí?- la idea me pareció tentadora, pero tenía otro compromiso

-lo siento Alec, pero tengo que ir a casa de mi amiga Rosalie, ya quede con ella antes, pero no te preocupes que lo dejamos para mañana o para otro momento- le sonreí- apropósito, ¿has visto a Jasper?-

-si si, me dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con una tal Alice- no pude retener que una sonrisa saliera de mis labios- ¿pasa algo?

-no… no es nada, solo preguntaba, bien… adiós- le di un mini abrazo

-la casa de los Cullen queda a poca cuadras de la mía, no tengo ningún problema en llevarte, ¿aceptas?

-no lo creo Alec, no quiero ser una molestia-

-vamos, no es molestia no me cuesta nada- siguió insistiendo, hasta que finalmente acepte.

Ambos salimos del instituto y el cargo mi mochila, tal como li hizo jazz, al parecer era una costumbre de aquí, los chicos son mucho más amables que en estados unidos.

Cuando estábamos llegando a su auto, vimos a Jasper y a Alice hablando, o más bien coqueteando entre ellos, estaban tomados de las manos

-ustedes dos ya son…- dije emocionada

-amigos- me interrumpió Alice, al parecer Alec y yo habíamos llegado en un muy mal momento.

-hey mira bella, el pájaro que se te escapo, ¡vuelve pájaro, vuelve!- dijo de repente Vulturi, volviendo más raro el momento, al parecer quería salir de allí, y lo logro-

-bien… yo también me voy, ya saben, Alec y el pájaro… adiós, espera pajarito- Salí por donde Alec lo había hecho, el me esperaba en su auto.

-al parecer arruinamos un lindo momento entre ellos- dije- apropósito… ¿encontraste al pájaro?- ambos reímos.

-no, se fue por allí- dijo apuntando hacia el cielo- creo que Brandon nos odiara por el resto de su vida, bien vámonos- dijo y puso en marcha el auto.

Para matar el silencio incomodo en el que estábamos, decidimos comenzar a hablar de cosas sin importancia.

-y dime bella… ¿tenías novio en tu antiguo hogar?- pregunto, su pregunta se me hizo un tanto incomoda, y él lo noto- no contestes si no quieres…

-no me molesta, si tuve pero fue algo sin importancia…-

-¿Por qué terminaron?... digo, si se puede saber.

-sí, se puede… bien… el, me engaño.

-oh es un idiota… tu eres muy linda- me dijo con la vista en el camino, pero igual no dudo en poner su mano sobre la mía, yo sonreí-¿sabes que me gusta de ti?- yo lo interrogue con la mirada- siempre estas feliz y sonriendo, además de que eres buena persona, y eso que apenas te conozco, pero se nota- acaricio mi mejilla- eso hace feliz a los demás también.

-gracias-bese su mejilla-

-gracias a ti, por dejarme conocer más tu mundo- ok, Alec era muy tierno.

Me baje del auto y toque el timbre de la casa de mi amiga, mientras observaba que alec me hacia caras graciosas, y corazoncitos con las manos, era muy divertido. Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, y apago el momento… era él.

Él estaba frente a mí, y al parecer se mostraba feliz. Alec se acercó a nosotros, y saludo a Edward amistosamente, con esos saludos hombres extraños.

-Cullen, tanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo Alec

-lo mimo digo Vulturi- ambos se mostraban contentos, hasta que yo carraspee para que volvieran a notar mi presencia.

-¿Edward cierto?- asintió- ¿esta Rosalie?

-si claro preciosa, está en su habitación-

-ok gracias- dije fría, y luego me despedí mas cálidamente de Alec y tome rumbo al cuarto de mi amiga.

¿Preciosa? ¿Quién se creía el para decirme a mi preciosa? Lo despreciaba y no sabía porque.

-hey Bells, creí que no llegarías nunca- grito rose desde su habitación, cuando llegue avente mi mochila de mala gana-

-hola rose-

-oh oh creo que alguien está algo bipolar hoy, ¿Qué te pasa?- era muy obvio mi malhumor.

-nose… todo venia excelente, con Alec en el auto, hasta que apareció tu hermano y arruino el momento- hice un puño con la mano.

-eso se llama odio a primera vista-

¿Qué tal si rose tenía razón? Pero… ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Jamás odio a las personas tan rápido…

Me disculpe con ella por mi comportamiento y seguimos con lo nuestro.

-¿entonces qué?... ¿me ayudas a arreglarme?- asentí con una sonrisa.

-¿ya te has bañado?- ella negó- bien, ve rose.

-Bells, mi mama preparo unos sándwiches, por si tienes hambre, bien voy a bañarme- dijo entrando a su baño.

Baje lentamente a la cocina y comencé a hurgar la heladera, hasta encontrar los benditos sándwiches, pensaran que soy una maleducada por andar revisando la heladera de otras personas… pero esta era como mi segunda casa, y rose hacia lo mismo en la mía, había mucha confianza.

Cuando por fin los encontré y me disponía a sacarlos, sentí que unas fuertes y grandes manos apretaron suavemente mi cintura, lo que hizo que me pusiera derecha rápidamente… me gire y lo vi.

-suéltame Edward, ¿Qué quieres?- genial, esto ya era el colmo.

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y nose porque fanfiction borro algunas palabras,**

**Bella nació en estados unidos. **

**Este capítulo, me quedo un poco más largo, de nuevo gracias por todo… ¿Qué opinan que sucederá? ¿Bella cederá? O ¿esto se convertirá en una guerra?... **

**Saludos, miss Cullen 8520**


	3. AmorMiedo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo la historia es MIA.**

**Capítulo 3: "Amor=Miedo"**

-¿hey que sucede contigo?- yo rodé los ojos y su expresión cambio- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-tú eres mi problema-le pique el pecho con mi dedo-tu estas aquí-

-al parecer tendrás que acostumbrarte bonita, por esta es MI casa-

-sí, pero hay millones de lugares en el mundo… ¿no puedes estar en la casa de alguno de tus amiguitos?- esta situación ya me estaba estresando-

-aahhh- subió una ceja, en otro momento esa reacción me hubiese parecido sexy, pero ahora me daban ganas de golpearlo—ya entiendo, te molesto que yo saludara a Vulturi ¿cierto?

-eso no es cierto- y me di la vuelta.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está la chica que tanto me gustaba?- volví a girarme pero cuando lo hice, Edward caminaba furioso hacia el patio, si pensaba que yo iría a seguirlo, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Pero luego, volví a recordar sus palabras y estas me cayeron como un ladrillo en la cabeza, ¿yo… le gustaba? Pero… nunca nos habíamos conocido bien, ya que, el pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en su habitación, hasta que se fue a vivir con su padre. Sus palabras quedaron rondando por mi cabeza hasta que escuche que la puerta se abría.

-hola bella, ¿Cómo estás?- Esme llevaba una bolsa de cosas, al parecer venia del supermercado.

-eh… hola Esme, todo bien… ¿tu?

-yo bien por suerte… ¿te pasa algo bella? Te noto algo extraña- le conteste que me sentía un poco mal del estómago, y luego de decirle que no era nada grave subí a la habitación de mi amiga de nuevo.

Al parecer rose, todavía no había salido de la ducha, así que, rápidamente me dispuse a elegir su ropa. Mire su armario, y encontré unos bonitos jeans con una blusa color rojo con algunos brillos, tome el conjunto con cuidado y lo deje suavemente en la cama, mi amiga salió del baño.

-eso me pondré, me gusta- dijo y revolvió mi cabello un poco- se ve que me conoces mucho amiga- dijo sonriendo y se puso la ropa.

Luego de eso, comencé a peinarla, arreglarla y maquillarla un poco. Matamos el tiempo hablando de trivialidades, música, chicos… en fin, cosas de mujeres.

-así que… ¿a Alice le gusta Jasper?- yo asentí

-no solo eso, Alice muere por Jasper- dije remarcando especialmente la palabra muere

-¿y tú?

-¿yo?- pregunte algo confundida, y por alguna extraña razón, Edward se me vino a la mente.

-¿no hay nadie que te interese?-sonrió picara, yo negué, era cierto, todavía no había aparecido esa persona por la cual sintiera mariposas. Cursi ok.- eh notado que Alec te mira mucho- yo también lo había notado, pero prefería creer que éramos buenos amigos- es lindo, yo que tú me le aventaba.

-ROSE- le grite, ella reía, solo bromeaba- no lose, yo lo veo como un amigo… aunque tienes razón, es muy lindo

-bueno, yo creo que él te ve como algo más que amigos… ya sabes- dijo

-no se rose, pero aunque eso fuese verdad… no quiero novio por ahora- ella me miro firmemente, como si quisiera sacarme más palabras.

-tu- me señalo-el problema que tienes es que tienes miedo a enamorarte- tenía razón, yo tenía miedo- creo que deberías intentar algo con Vulturi, eres muy bonita bella, no deberías desaprovechar eso-

-¿de qué sirve ser así rose? Los chicos, al menos la mayoría, solo miran la apariencia, creen que yo no tengo sentimientos, y no esa así, soy una persona y a veces sufro- ella me abrazo, rose era como una hermana mayor para mí.

-cuando sea correcto, el chico indicado llegara bella… o tal vez ya está aquí, solo que tienes que ver con atención- aun no entiendo cómo te pudieron lastimar bellita, siendo como eres- yo sonreí- estúpidos- dijo y sentimos la bocina de un auto, seguro era Emmett.

-bien…-dije- al parecer el orangután ya está aquí, que te diviertas amiga- dije, la abrase como saludo.

-será un orangután, pero es MI orangután, y no lo cambiaría por nadie

-¿ni por Robert Pattinson?- le sugerí

-bueno… tampoco te pases- ambas reímos-hey Bells ¿tú te quedaras?- yo negué, le desee buena suerte por última vez y ella salió.

Al parecer, Emmett estaba hablando con Esme, su voz se escuchaba hasta el techo más o menos, quería mucho a Emmett, me refiero al hecho de que él hace muy feliz a mi amiga, además de que es una excelente persona.

No iba irme de aquí sin antes hablar con una persona. Me senté en la cama de amiga, tape mi cara con mis manos, finalmente saque mi teléfono y recordé que Alec me había enviado un mensaje para que yo lo agendara, lo había olvidado por completo, así que lo llame.

-¿hola?- dijo la voz del otro lado

-¿Alec? ¿Sigue en pie la invitación del helado?- él dijo que por supuesto que si, y que pasaría a buscarme.

-bien voy para allá linda- dijo y colgó.

Seguramente que a Rosalie no le molestaría que yo tomara ropa de su armario, pero antes de hacerlo, le mande un mensaje y ella dijo que si, así que saque unos short rojos, y una remera negra que decía "love" en letras grandes y blancas que se ataba y dejaba ver un poco mi vientre, arregle un poco mi cabello, me maquille un poco y Salí del cuarto, estaba por la mitad del pasillo cuando sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo para adentro de una habitación.

-ven bella-

-¿otra vez tú?- le dije, Edward solo me miró fijamente

-lo siento, es que quiero saber porque tienes esa actitud conmigo-

-¿Cuál actitud?- le dije seria y me cruce de brazos.

-justo esa- iba a responderle cuando sentí que mi teléfono vibro, era Alec, ya se encontraba esperándome.

-no tengo tiempo para esto, me voy, adiós- volvió a jalar de mi brazo- deja de hacer eso- le dije molesta.

-despídete- me ordeno

-oblígame, tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer- el elevo sus brazos en señal de "me rindo", yo solo sonreí

-bueno, perdón. Beso rápidamente mi mejilla- diviértete, pero no tanto, si no es conmigo- susurro con vos coqueta en mi oído

Rodé los ojos y Salí de su habitación, me despedí de Esme y me fui de la casa Cullen.

Al salir vi a Alec apoyado sobre su auto y muy entretenido jugando con sus llaves, me acerque lo salude, el tomo mi cintura y apoyo sus labios contra mis mejillas.

-¿lista?- asentí, y nos dirigimos a su heladería favorita.

Llegamos al lugar, pedidos nuestros helados, jugamos un poco, reímos, hablamos más de nosotros, nos conocimos más aun, pagamos y nos fuimos.

Alec me invito a cenar a su casa, aunque yo me negué primero el termino por convencerme, se veía bastante atractivo haciendo pucheritos y poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Al llegar una niña llego corriendo hacia nosotros.

-ALEC- le grito, el la cargo en sus brazos y beso su coronilla. Fue un lindo momento- ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto cuando noto mi presencia

-ella se llama bella, y es una amiga jane-

-eres linda-dijo

-gracias nena- acaricie su mejilla- tú también lo eres- ella me sonrió

-hijo- una mujer salía de la cocina, se acercó a nosotros y tomo a jane de la mano-

-oh hola mama, estaré con una amiga en mi cuarto- la señora asintió y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla- ven bella- dijo y subimos las escaleras.

Su habitación era muy linda, pero estaba algo desordenada, típico de un adolescente.

-y bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- ambos nos la pasamos escuchamos música y seguimos hablando como por 30 minutos. Hasta que me interrumpió.

-bella…- menciono mi nombre de repente-

-¿sí?

-hay algo que quiero… pero me da miedo decirte- yo lo interrogue con la mirada-¿te gusta Edward?- ok la pregunta me había sorprendido. Abrí los ojos como platos

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- el solo rio, eso era sencillo de responder

-no te cae bien ¿cierto?-asentí y moví mi mano en señal de decir "más o menos"

-no es que lo odie… pero ya con solo verlo, sé que es la clase de chico mujeriego, detesto eso, ¿tu te llevas bien con el ¿cierto?-

-somos grandes amigos de la infancia…. ¿Qué no te gusta de el?

-no me gusta hablar mal de la gente-

-no estamos hablando mal… es solo para hacerlo ver sus errores- acepte

-bien… me parece que es la clase de chico que dice "ven conmigo una noche y te divertirás"- dije imitando su vos, Alec estallo en carcajadas.

-jajaja puede ser, pero Edward es una gran persona… claro, si lo conoces bien y no eres una chica- ambos reímos-

-¿Qué me querías decir hace rato?

-solo que la estoy pasando muy bien contigo- lo abrase y le respondí que yo también.

Luego escuche que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, conteste y era Alice.

-bella tienes que venir ahora, por favor- me preocupe, se notaba algo desesperada.

-voy para allá, envíame la dirección-

-gracias, ahí te la envió por mensaje- dijo y colgó

-¿Alice?- asentí

-Alec… ¿no te importa si dejamos la cena para otro día?

-claro que no bella… ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

-no quiero molestar, tomare un taxi-el negó

-yo te llevo bella, te dije que tú no eres ninguna molestia- le agradecí, me despedí de su madre y su hermanita, y salimos.

-llegamos señorita- yo le sonreí-bella… estas temblando- claro no estaba para nada abrigada y la temperatura era media inestable, así que como todo un caballero me tendió su chaqueta cobre mis hombros.

-Alec, te congelaras-

-soy de acero inoxidable Bells- le di un beso en la mejilla y toque la puerta de la casa de mi amiga.

Me atendió una señora, la salude y me indico donde quedaba la habitación de su hija.

-bella, que suerte que estas aquí- me abrazo- paso algo terrible-

-¿Qué sucede Brandon?- Me estaba asustando.

-Jasper hale, me dijo que yo le gusto-sonreí

-no veo el problema, tú también lo quieres, y él es un gran chico, felicidades ally- la abrase

-lose… solo que… tengo miedo de que juegue conmigo… somos tan diferentes…

-¿nunca has escuchado que los polos se atraen?-asintió-

- no tengas miedo Alice, dale una oportunidad a tu corazón- genial, llega a ser gracioso como una persona que tiene miedo a enamorarse le dice a otra que no tiene que tener miedo.

-gracias, tienes razón-

Me quede un buen rato en casa de Alice, hasta que tome un taxi y volví a mi casa de nuevo.

Cocine algo sencillo, y mire la tele, luego me dio sueño y subí a mi cuarto. Fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes, y me di cuenta de que mi collar no estaba, uno que mi mejor amigo me había regalado cuando éramos niños, empecé a desesperarme y buscarlo por todos lados, no estaba por ningún sitio. Ya era tarde, así que con tristeza me fui a acostar, mañana lo buscaría mejor.

Al apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada siento mi teléfono vibrar, era un número desconocido.

"hoy la pase excelente contigo, espero que se repita, gracias por ser como eres", supuse que era Alec, no le di más vueltas al asunto y caí en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté, me duche y abrí mi armario, vi casi toda la ropa que yo utilizaba antes en mi antiguo colegio, un sonrisa salió de mí, no me pude resistir y saque un conjunto de una falda y una linda blusa que iba fajada con ella, como un lindo vestido y mis converses negras, no sería adecuado ir al instituto con tacones., el conjunto era algo corto debía admitirlo, pero la tentación fue mucha.

Desayune algo rápido y me dirigí al instituto, cuando llegue Rosalie estaba hablando con un grupo de persona, así que me acerque.

-mira nada mas- expreso un chico que estaba junto a ella, decidí ignorarlo

-hola rose- ambas nos saludamos- por casualidad… ¿no encostraste un collar mío en tu casa?- ella negó, y luego yo me despedí, no quería llegar tarde a clases. Mi primera clase era matemática, así que me dirigí a mi casillero, mientras estaba sacando mis libros, siento que alguien toca la puerta del casillero, mire hacia abajo y vi la sombra de un hombre.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- le dije, es increíble como él podía cambiar mi humor en unos segundos.

-hola, buenos días- dijo animado, quería intentar que yo cambiara mi estado de ánimo.

-ve al punto- el solo asintió

-ayer, cuando estabas en mi cama- dijo pícaro, dios, este chico y sus mugres pensamientos impuros- dejaste algo-

-¿algo como que?- él sonrió y saco mi collar

-gracias gracias- le dije eufórica y lo abrase, estaba feliz, y luego me separe algo apenada- es decir… gracias, ya te puedes ir-

-no te pongas en ese plan conmigo bella- dijo algo molesto, yo rodé los ojos y emprendí mi camino hacia mi siguiente clase- vamos Swan ¿Qué rayos te hice?- grito desde el pasillo, lo que provoco que todos los estudiantes se voltearan, me enfurecí pero decidí seguir caminando-espera espera- dijo ya detrás de mí- lo que sea que te halla echo, lo siento mucho, fui un idiota- dijo pude notar un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero mi orgullo era más poderoso.

-primero que nada que ni se te ocurra volver a gritarme- decidí calmarme un poco- y segundo… tu nunca me hiciste nada, nose porque pero no me caes bien y me molesta bastante que trates siempre de coquetear conmigo, no me gusta- le dije y eleve un poco mi voz.

-bien, lo siento, nunca fue mi intención molestarte- y luego se fue.

Camine un par de pasos y me encontré con Alice, nos saludamos.

-Bells… ¿Qué paso allí?- dijo obviamente refiriéndose a lo que había sucedido recién

-nada-dije fría

-bien… adivina que- dijo en aires misterioso- tengo un cita con el chico más lindo del mundo.

-¿enserio? ¿Zac Efron te invito a salir?- ambas reímos

-no seas tonta… me refiero a Jasper- yo sonreí, pero antes de entrar a clases alguien me hablo

-buen trabajo Swan, al parecer no eres tan tonta- dijo Tania

-¿a qué te refieres Denali?

-rechazaste a Edward Cullen- dijo como si hacerlo fuera un crimen

-si lo hice, él no me gusta-

-¿no será que me tienes miedo? Porque ese chico es mío-

-no seas estúpida, sabes que no… pero me canse de escuchar tantas estupideces juntas- dije enojada

-será mejor que ni intentes nada con el Swan, ni siquiera tienes oportunidad-

-claro, por eso me ruega para que le hable… al parecer tengo más oportunidad que tu- dije y antes de que dijera algo me adelante- me das lastima- y finalmente entre al salón de clases-

Pasaron las clases, una por una, en la mayoría me tocaba con Vulturi, ese chico es increíble, es muy dulce y tierno, siempre sabe que decir, en el descansó comimos él y yo en el jardín de la escuela solos, sentados en el pasto, debajo de un árbol, la verdad decían que parecemos novios, pero somos muy buenos amigos, aunque debo admitir que él es muy sexy, pero dudo poder llegar algo con él.

-Bien, te toca –menciono-

-Bueno… ¿qué prefieres? Mmmmm llevar a Tania a un baile o ¿ahogarte en el océano?

-¿Me puedo ahogar con alguien?, me da miedito esta solo

-Jajajajajaja que débil eres, pero no, solito –reí-

-Bien pero que sea con mi playera favorita –me señalo-

-Trato jajajaja –ambos reímos, por un momento Alec se me quedo viendo – ¿tengo algo?

-No –dijo sin moverse, solo negó con la cabeza y tenía una sonrisa de lado-

-Alec deja de mirarme –voltee a ambos lados, era algo incómodo-

-¿Porque eres tan hermosa?

-No lo sé –reí, pero él seguía viéndome, se me acerco haciendo, quedando a solo unos centímetros de mis labios, no reaccione, solo miraba sus hermosos ojos, se acercaba lento a mi cuando alguien empujo de repente empujo a Alec.

**Hasta acá llego el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… gracias por sus reviews, y actualizare muy pronto.**

**Saludos, misscullen**


	4. Mas Problemas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo la historia es MIA.**

**Capitulo 4: "Mas problemas" **

-hey-grito Alec, a quien sea que lo haya empujado, me disponía a insultar al idiota pero, luego levante la cabeza y lo vi, no podía creerlo él estaba aquí.

-JACOB- dije en voz alta, olvide todo y ambos nos encerramos en un abrazo asfixiante, me sentía feliz, hace tiempo que no veía a mi amigo, luego volvimos a la realidad cuando escuchamos el carraspeo de Alec- ah sí… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le dije y trate de sonar algo molesta, pero no lo logre, estaba demasiado alegre, Jake es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano desde que somos unos niños y ahora el estaba de nuevo conmigo…

-¿tan rápido te olvidas de tus amigos?- lo mire de nuevo- trato de cuidarte-

-¿cuidarme?- lo mire algo extrañada

-claro… cuidando de que no te olvides que soy tu único hombre- me abrazo de nuevo y yo bese su mejilla.

-bien… nos vemos luego Bells- se levantó y se fue algo molesto, luego hablaría con el, cuando se le pase el enojo y hablemos más tranquilos

-¿y que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunte

-bien, me tome un pequeño descanso de estados unidos, y quise venir a saludarte, porque te extrañaba mucho, y de paso despejar un poco mi mente- lo abrase de nuevo

-¿Cómo están todos por allí?-

-excelente… aunque todos te extrañan-

-Jake… lo que hiciste hace rato, no estuvo para nada bien-

-solo te cuidaba-

-Vulturi es solo mi amigo-

-así que se llama Vulturi ¿eh? Luego lo investigare- dijo moviendo sus dedos en señal de misterio

-JACOB BLACK- lo regañe

-un amigo que trataba de succionarte el corazón por la boca- dijo y estallamos en risas.

-¡que fino eres!- cuando al fin ambos pudimos comportarnos como personas normales, la campana sonó- oye… ¿me acompañas a mi siguiente clase?- el acepto gustoso-

Comenzamos a hablar del tiempo en que no nos habíamos visto, él me contaba sus cosas y yo las mías, hasta que el idiota de mi amigo choco con una chica.

-lo siento mucho- la vio y sonrió

-no te preocupes- la chica también sonrió y siguió su camino

-Black- chaquee los dedos frente a su cara- mejor cierra la boca que hay moscas cerca- reí, y esperaba que él lo hiciera pero simplemente no reacciono-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Gertrudis Angora- el me miro algo serio- ok, se llama Emily Young- dije, el sonrió y agito su dedo en señal de negación.

-corrección, ahora es Emily Black

-ay Jake te pasas, es la porrista principal… y acaba de terminar con su novio-

-ok ok, nos vemos luego de tu siguiente clase- dijo y salió corriendo en dirección a la chica

-JAKE ¿A dónde vas?- le grite, pero él ni me escucho- adiós bella, si yo también te quiero mucho, que te valla bien- dije imitando su voz en volumen bajo.

Decidí seguir mi camino hasta que yo también choque con alguien.

-lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente Edward y se fue rápido. Genial. Gente bipolar, no las entiendo.

Y con ese último pensamiento entre a los cambiadores, me tocaba educación física. Me vestí con unos shorts una remera blanca lisa algo ajustada al cuerpo, mis zapatillas de deporte y me amarre una coleta. Cuando Salí al campo, pude visualizar perfectamente a Alec, debía disculparme con el por lo de hace rato, así que corriendo fui hacia él y toque su espalda.

-¿Qué hay Vulturi?- le dije en forma de saludo

-¿Qué pasa linda?- se había tranquilizada y ya no estaba molesto, se veía claramente en su mirada

-solo…quería disculparme por lo que sucedió allá afuera….-

-no te preocupes, pero… ¿Quién era el?- cruzo sus brazos

-Jake es mi mejor amigo, en realidad, es técnicamente mi hermano…. Y a veces demasiado sobreprotector.

-no hay problema bella… solo que pensé que me habías mentido respecto a tu novio- yo negué y el sonrió

-jamás podría hacerlo… apropósito ¿Qué fue eso de hace rato?- claramente me estaba refiriendo al beso, el agacho la cabeza un poco, pero pude ver que estaba sonrojado.

-solo me deje llevar- volvió a agachar la cabeza

-¿te digo algo?-el asintió- yo también quería hacerlo-levanto la cara y sonrió

-¿enserio?- dijo y levanto una ceja, yo asentí- ¿y si…?

-¿aquí Alec?-

-solo si tú quieres, jamás podría obligarte a nada- tome valor y lo tome suavemente del cuello y le plante un suave beso, él no se quedó quieto y también reacciono, estuvimos así un par de segundos… dios, este chico sí que sabía besar, cuando nos separamos nos sonreímos y yo le plante un beso en la mejilla…

-claro, debí saberlo, amas a Alec- dijo una voz, ambos volteamos algo confundidos

-Jasper- lo regañe, pero luego los tres comenzamos a reír, del tono gracioso que mi amigo había imitado, luego el comenzó a fingir angustia

-me engañas Swan, me dijiste que era tu único chico y me pagas de esta forma, luego de todo lo que pasamos- se calló, y no pudo evitar emitir otra carcajada- lo siento chicos es que no pude resistirme- siguió riendo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-vamos bella, no seas aguafiestas, Jasper es así- dijo y el rubio me abrazo

-hey Alec, ¿me prestas a tu novia por un minuto?-

-no es mi novia- respondió

-muy mal, muy mal ustedes se besan sin ser nada, ok… ¿me prestas a tu amiga con derechos?- ambos reímos por las ocurrencias de jazz y luego nos alejamos un poco de Alec.

-¿Qué pasa hale? ¿No deberías estar en química?- le pregunte cuando ambos ya estábamos sentados en un banco del campo

-si… pero es Alice- dijo y tapo su cara con sus manos- Alice es tan difícil, bueno se hace la difícil, ayer la acompañe a su casa y como agradecimiento me invito a cenar, estábamos viendo una película cuando no me pude resistir y me acerque a ella porque quería besarla, pero antes de que algo sucediera, puso su mano en mi pecho y me dijo que yo no era nadie para besarla- sonaba bastante desesperado

-el mejor consejo que yo puedo darte es que si las quieres enserio sigas insistiendo con ella, y a veces está bien que Alice se muestre algo difícil, significa que vale la pena- el asintió- te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, y para cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que tienes en mí una buena amiga- el me abrazo- bien, yo tengo que irme y estoy segura que tú también- nos despedimos y ambos nos fuimos a donde debíamos-

Nuevamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba Alec, quien se encontraba platicando con dos muchachas y un muchacho, cuando me acerque Vulturi me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho, era una linda sensación.

-¿ustedes dos son algo?- pregunto una de las niñas que estaba en el grupo, ambos giramos la cabeza, sonreímos y negamos

-según Jasper, somos "amigos con derecho"- dijo haciendo comillas

-si… creo que ese es nuestro título- dije

-pues, no deberían dudar en ser algo más… ya saben… a menos que el idiota de Alec te deje ir- dijo el muchacho y me guiño el ojo a modo de broma

-hey, sigo aquí- dijo Alec, y todos reímos

Luego el entrenador hizo sonar el silbato, corrimos un poco y terminamos la clase jugando un partido de voleibol, luego me fui a los cambiadores, me di una ducha rápida, me cambie y me arregle un poco. Desgraciadamente cuando estaba tomando mi bolso para finalmente marcharme, Tania apareció, al parecer estaba terminando de retocar su maquillaje o algo así.

Se me acerco y emitió una risa cínica

-¿no me equivocaba, cierto?- yo la mire extrañada- ya sabes, sobre Alec y tu- yo rodee los ojos

-él es solo mi amigo- dije y quise ignorarla e irme, pero ella siguió atacándome con comentarios venenosos.

-¿Qué más se podía esperar de ti Swan? Es de zorras besar a "amigos" como tú dices, claro seguro que no quieres algo más serio con él, para poder besar a cualquiera que se te cruce- rio

-ni que fuera tu- le dije y enojada Salí de ese baño y también me aleje de la fastidiosa Tania.

Aunque luego comencé a reflexionar, aunque me pesar lo que esa bruja me dijera, ella tenía razón en parte, no estaba bien besar a Alec sin ser nada, lo mejor sería aclarar la situación con él.

Me acerque a un bebedero, estaba bastante sedienta, pero antes de poder lograr mi cometido, pude visualizar a dos personas sentadas en una banca en la parte delantera del colegio, eran una chica y un chico, el chico se me hacía conocido pero estaban muy lejos y no podía reconocer bien, me detuve un par de segundos mirando estaba muy concentrada.

-espiar no es bueno- dijo alguien, me asuste y me di vuelta, era Seth

-ya lo sé, solo…mmm… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte con una sonrisa inocente

-tomando agua- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, claro ¿Qué podría hacer una persona al lado de un bebedero?

-oh claro que tonta- me pegue en la cabeza

-¿y que tanto hacías aquí?- pregunto

-yo solo estaba observando a esas dos personas- dije y señale la banca, Seth también comenzó a observar, hasta que pudo reconocer a la chica

-¿esa no es Emily?- dijo algo molesto- ¿Quién es el?- nos acercamos un poco más y… ¿ese era Jake? Oh dios, si era Jacob.

-seguramente… debe ser un amigo Seth- mentí, el chico junto a mi estaba que moría por Emily

-sí, pero ella debería estar en clases ahora- sentencio, todavía seguía molesto

-no te alteres Clearwater, seguro es un amigo lejano que la vino a visitar- trate de suavizar la situación

-si, quizás tienes razón, bueno… nos vemos bella- me saludo, tomo un poco más de agua y salió de allí

Luego hablaría con Jacob, las clases iban pasando una por una, hasta que por fin llego el horario de salida, como no me encontré a nadie en el camino decidí irme caminando sola hasta mi casa, unas cuadras antes de llegar recibí un mensaje "lindura, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo hoy?" venia de un número desconocido, supuse que era el mismo número de ayer, así que era Alec. Rápidamente teclee la respuesta "déjame preguntar y luego te aviso" lo envié, luego de unos minutos la respuesta llego "claro que si, yo espero tu mensaje" , cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi casa, como era de esperarse ninguno de mis padres estaban en casa, así que bloquee la pantalla de mi teléfono, y me metí a la ducha, cuando Salí me arregle un poco el cabello, me maquille un poco y me puse unos jeans algo ajustados y una blusa azul marino con un lindo estampado de Mickey, y mis converses negras, algo bastante informal y luego volví a enviar el mensaje "al parecer si puedo ir" la respuesta no tardó en llegar "genial, nos vemos allá en 30 minutos, en la cafetería" agarre un bolso y metí algo de dinero, mi celular, algo de maquillaje y finalmente las llaves.

Llegue al lugar acordado, y me senté en una silla, al parecer Alec se había retrasado un poco, para matar el tiempo pedí un café y comencé a jugar con mi celular, habían pasado 15 minutos desde que había llegado, mire hacia la puerta y lo vi, era Edward, seguramente se juntaría con sus amigos, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien, decidí dejar de mirarlo y seguí bebiendo de mi café, el cual milagrosamente todavía estaba tibio.

-perdón por hacerte esperar- levante la vista y Edward estaba mirándome.

Esperen… ¿era él? ¿No era Alec? Me golpee mentalmente por mi idiotez, pero no podía decirle "lo siento, pensé que eras Alec, adiós"

-no te preocupes- le dije, tendría que fingir que sabía que era el quien me enviaba los mensajes.

-sinceramente, me sorprendió que aceptaras la invitación- dijo y agacho su cabeza riendo, yo también lo hice- ¿y bien? ¿Tienes alguna película en mente?

-no, llegue hace unos minutos y solo tome un café- dicho esto, Edward pago mi café y nos dirigimos a elegir una película- ¿Cuál te gusta?- dije mirando un folleto

-elije tu- y luego de una pequeña pelea de películas yo señale una, él se sorprendió porque era de terror, pero finalmente accedió.

-si quieras ver otra Edward… puedes elegir- dije

-es que… las muchachas siempre prefieren alguna película más romántica…. Tú sabes-

-si quieres una de amor, veamos una de amor- el negó y me dijo que eso era algo cursi, reímos y fuimos a comprar algo de comer.

A pesar de tener un cuerpo perfecto, Edward se alimentaba bastante bien, pidió una tonelada de cosas que estoy segura que no llegaríamos a comer, pero bueno… el insistió, cuando nos entregaron la compra, ambos entramos a la sala y elegimos un buen sitio.

La película ya había comenzado y me equivoque, tendría que haber elegido otra, desde que había empezado yo tapaba mi cara de vez en cuando, y sentía que él me veía.

-¿Qué?- le susurre

-nada- dijo y rio

-la película está por allá- le señale, y tome mi vaso pero estaba vacío, él lo noto y amablemente me convido de su vaso, al principio me negué alegando de que era su vaso, pero el termino por convencerme.

Él se voltio algo incómodo, la película seguía transcurriendo, hasta que cuando se estaba acercando el final, pasaron una escena que me asusto mucho y del miedo subí los pies al asiento, Edward lo noto, y corrió todo lo que nos separaba que era comida, y me abrazo

-tranquila, no pasa nada- dijo y acaricio mi cabello

¿Qué era esto que estaba pasando? Él no me caía bien… pero sin embargo aquí estábamos, yo asustada y el consolándome. Para empeorar la situación, esto se sentía… bien, demasiado para mi gusto… me sentía protegida en sus brazos, además de que su voz me tranquilizaba… al parecer esto no era tan malo como yo lo imaginaba.

Estaba abrazando a Edward, paso una de las muchas partes horribles, en la cual mi corazón latió al mil por hora, me escondí en el pecho de él, Edward al parecer se asustó también ya que agacho su cabeza, cuando iba a sacar mi cabeza de su pecho, me encontré con su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero me seguía abrazando, note que el también necesitaba alguien que lo protegiera, así que lo abrasé y bese su mejilla, el abrió sus ojos rápido, al ver que fui yo quien beso su mejilla sonrío ,me abrazo más fuerte, y hubo un momento incómodo, ambos lo notamos y nos separamos, por suerte la película había terminado.

-creo que no dormirás esta noche- le dije riendo, al menos yo no lo haría.

-ya lo se… por eso dormiré con Dusty- lo mire algo extrañada… ¿Quién era Dusty? ¿Su osito de peluche?... por lo general se llaman teddy, pero bueno…- Dusty es mi gato-

-¿tu gato?

-claro que si… me gustan mucho los gatos, si te metes con unos de ellos, te metes con Cullen- reí, este chico no era lo que parecía

-¿Cullen? ¿Qué podría hacerme Rosalie?- yo reí, y el luego de unos segundo entendió el chiste y me acompaño en la risa

Salimos del cine y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cafetería, cuando estábamos llegando el me abrazo, de repente

-gracias por esto bella- dijo y volvió a abrazarme, decidí corresponderle, pero cuando gire mi vista hacia la puerta, vi a Alec entrar con un par de muchachos, estaba riendo, pero cuando me vio con Edward, su risa se apagó al instante y me miro de forma seria, luego corrió la mirada y se fue con sus amigos a sacar entradas.

-ya vámonos- le dije a Edward, el noto rápidamente mi estado de ánimo y pregunto qué estaba pasando- ¿te puedes mover?

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto algo molesto y confundido a la vez- no te entiendo primero eres dulce, tierna y divertida… y luego vuelves a ser la misma bella de siempre… ¿Por qué eres asi?- yo sin intensión gire mi viste a Alec, quería ir con él a aclararle las cosas, se veía demasiado molesto, Edward miro a donde yo veía y al parecer entendió

-¿es por él, cierto?- dijo y señalo a Alec, yo negué- vamos bella, no soy idiota- ¿te gusta alec?

-apenas nos estamos conociendo y quieres que te cuente mis secretos- le dije y trate de evadir el tema

-no hagas esto bella, dime la verdad-

-no voy a contestar eso-

-Tu silencio dice más que mil palabras- dijo algo decepcionado- ve con él, sé que quieres hacerlo- dijo

-no Edward, yo vine contigo, no te dejare- lo contradeci- vamos por un helado ¿quieres?- el negó

-enserio bella, ve con él, no quiero que te aburras conmigo, además yo ya tengo que regresar a mi casa.

-ya te dije que no quiero, lo veo todos los días en la escuela- ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Yo quería quedarme con el… por alguna extraña razón

-hey Swan, que sorpresa- se acercó Seth- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola Seth- lo salude- vine con Edward- Clearwater lo miro algo extraño

-oye, Alec estuve tratando de contactarte toda la tarde, pero no contestaste nunca- claro, recordé que había apagado el celular

-es que tengo apagado el celular, además de que Edward me invito primero- el asintió

-hey Bells, Alec me conto sobre el beso- dijo levantando las cejas, los nervios me comían

-¿Qué beso?- pregunto el chico al lado mío, ahora Cullen se notaba más serio que antes….

**Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por el retraso… **

**Saludos, que tengan un bonito día.**


End file.
